Two Types of Hot
by Woody K
Summary: On a hot day, Linkle and her wife Anna make love in Gerudo. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Anna appearex completely naked in front of Linkle, making her ask, "What are you up to?"

With a wink, Anna answered, "I thought perhaps we'd go for a sunny morning stroll through the desert village. One where we don't have any of our clothes on."

"Oh my. You appear to brave and bold, honey."

"I know, right? Why don't you give it a..."

Linkle was already naked, catching Anna off guard as she finished, "...try?"

Her wife told Anna, "Way ahead of you, lead the way."

With that, they both held hands and walked out of the front door, taking care to keep their clothes at home as they walked out the front door. Anna locked it behind them and off they went, hand in hand.

It was kind of hot and just a bit humid, the two wives were soon very wet down there. The village was quiet, thout some women would look surprised at they stared at the two naked women strolling in the village, the two horny wives felt they were free to do whatever they wished. They nakedly strolled down the road, holding hands and snuggling up against each other.

After a little bit, Anna turned to Linkle and kissed her square on ther lips. Linkle returned the kiss, her tongue sliding into Anna's mouth. Both girls rolled their tongues around the others, soft moans escaping from their lips. Linkle then pulled away and started walking backwards, then turned around to twerk for her.

Anna noticed how sexy Linkle looked without any clothes, Linkle thought the same of Anna as she did a little booty shaking too. They made no effort to cover themselves, they lifted their arms high over their heads, shaking their breasts wildly. Then, they continued walking with Anna ahead of her wife. Linkle was mesmerized as Anna's buttocks were in full view and sometimes gasped a little as the butt cheeks bounced with every step.

The two naked beauties kept walking, farther and farther from the relative safety of home. They were side by side now, admiring each other's belly, their exposed breasts and they could even feel themselves getting wet as they stared at each other's naked asses. Linkle and Anna knew they had perfect bodies and they loved to stand in front of each other totally nude, their clothes nowhere to be seen they faintly heard their pussy juice drip on the grounds, which was dripping out of them from excitement. Anna put her finger to her lips in a naughty girl look as she said to Linkle, "Come here, beautiful."

Linkle walked over and the two embraced, deep kissing with a renewed passion, both of them totally naked as Anna told Linkle, "I don't just want to make love to you, I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so hard."

Her wife replied, "Good. Let's fuck like two animals, like two wild animals in heat. Let's fuck like two dirty little sluts right here, out in the openlike two lesbian whores."

"Yeah."

Anna said while she greedily sucked on Linkle's hard nipples, "Like two filthy little tramps."

"Mmmmm. Now go down there and do what you have to do."

Linkle moaned said as she reached between her own legs and fingered her wet pussy. Anna worked her way down to where Linkle's fingers were feverishly stroking her twat. Anna's tongue took over and Linkle tossed her leg over Anna's shoulder, sucking on her own nipples while Anna sucked on her swollen clit. After Linkle came, she grabbed Anna by her hair and lightly pulled her up so Anna could slide her tongue from her pussy to her flat belly, around each nipple, between her breasts and back up to Linkle's mouth. Linkle giggled, "Look at us, making out here totally nude, two sweet and innocent 18 year old women, with no clothes to put back on. I don't care if anybody catches us."

Anna said, "Well, look around."

Looking around, at least a dozen women were staring dumbfounded at the public sex. Linkle took Anna's breasts into her hands and sucked her stiff little nipples until Anna started moaning. Both girls' fingers were also probing Anna's quim. Anna came all over their hands and both girls than licked the creamy sweetness off each other's fingers like summer popsicles. Then, they continued their lesbian sojourn.

A little bit further down, they came upon a big open dune. Both girls walked onto the dune and held each other while standing there in the warm air with their audeince having followed them. The sand was warm against their bare feet and they embraced again. As they deep kissed, their hands reached around and massaged the other's perfect round ass cheeks while grinding their soaking wet pussies into the other's thigh. They kissed, pushed, massaged, rubbed, tongued, felt, moaned and grinded as their orgasms came on like freight trains. Their orgasms hit like trains too as they both came, smearing their white love honey all over one another's thigh.

Both girls collapsed onto the ground, still embracing, their tongues interwining like little pink snakes. They rolled around kissing and reaching in between each other's sweet thighs, their fingers stroking still wet and tender lips. Anna and Linkle lied naked in the sand, staring dreamily into each other's eyes, stroking the other's swollen pussy.

With a moan, Anna rolled onto her back, looked at Linkle and flicked her tongue, while at the same time spreading her lovely creamy thighs. Linkle knew what to do, she rolled on top of Anna and spun around, spreading her equally creamy thighs, pushing her lovely ass cheeks in the air and presenting her sopping twat to her wife's eager tongue, while she licked Anna's dripping pussy with her own.

Now both girls were engaged in a torrid 69 with Linkle on top, two naked sweethearts tongue fucking each other like there was no tomorrow out in a beautiful open sandy dune on a hot day. They licked lips and tongued clits, pressing their love buttons like two short fuses attached to 100 pounds of explosive orgasm. As they came, Anna and Linkle hungrily lapped up the others sweetness, smearing it on their lips and faces. Then, Linkle spun around, rolled over and Anna rolled on top of her, their tongues lapping their own sweet cream off the other's face and lips. They also straddled each other's thigh, smearing their sugary love all over one another's leg once again.

After a little bit, both girls began to heat up again. This time, they spread their eager thighs, and began scissor fucking, rubbing their swollen clits against the other. Their eyes rolled back in their heads and they pushed their twats together. Linkle lied on her back, her ass and legs in the air while Anna squatted over her, their pussies never seperating. Both girls began to squeal as another explosive orgasm built up and let go.

Soon, both girls were spent and laid in the grass, in each other's arms, sticky from their cum, Linkle had Anna's face buried in her breasts as Anna moaned, "Oh god, that was so hot. Being completely nude in broad daylight, fucking another beautiful girl. I'm not worried about how many saw us."

"Me neither. We appreciate their attention."

Both girls giggled as Linkle rolled on top of her wife, their lesbian fervor slowly returning as the two women started to get a little rest before they would fuck each other again.


End file.
